You're the best parts of all the songs I love
by neverhappy10
Summary: AU. Naomi's a moody, directionless teenager. Emily's a world-class pianist. The rest is history really.
1. Chapter 1

**So, idk why but I just wanted to write this...it's kinda like "music and lyrics" meets "remember me" (shutup! I dont wanna hear your teasing about RPatzz ok! I never said I liked twilight!). **

* * *

Emily pushed a strand of her candy red hair behind her ear. Sighing, she sat down at the baby grand piano. Her fingers moved slowly over the ever familiar keys. Closing her eyes, she began to play. Music was her escape, a way for her to leave the reality of the real world behind. She felt so alive when she let her mind drift and go into the safety of her sanctuary.

Her fingers made love to the keys as she played one of her favorite pieces from Mozart. The beautiful music filled the air, drifting out the open window and catching the attention of passers by. Emily had learned how to play the piano at a young age. She had grown up in a house filled with people, yet she had always been so very alone.

Her mother was a well-known wedding planner in town and her father the owner of a very successful gym. She also had a brother and a sister, whom she never gotten on with, not really other two had followed in their parents footsteps, Emily had not. She had always known that she was different, even when she was a child. While her classmates joked around when the little boys, she had caught herself watching the little girls much more. At the tender age of seven, Emily realized without a doubt she was different. She developed her first major crush on a neighborhood girl whom happened to be her sister's best friend. Needless to say that ended up badly, in other words, nowhere.

Emily tried to hide her attraction to girls by losing herself in her music. She began to write songs at the age of ten. Most of her pieces were composed while sitting alone at night by the piano while Katie was out shagging some guy, and even in those rare times that Katie slept at home, she was a heavy sleeper. At times like those, she was thankful in a way that her sister didn't care enough to notice. She managed to hide her sexuality from her parents until she was sixteen. At that point, her sister realized her secret. The first thing Katie did was run and tell their parents whom promptly disowned Emily. Her entire family pretty much turned against her when they learned she was attracted to women. It had hurt for a long, long time, but eventually, she forced herself to get over it and move on. She had to.

After being kicked out on to the streets, Emily had made the journey to New York, the city that never sleeps. She had gotten a waitressing job at a local restaurant and had taken classes to get at least some kind of diploma. Times were hard for awhile, but Emily was determined to make it in the city. Thankfully, she had managed to even make some good friends there. Her apartment wasn't much but it was a place to sleep. She had a tiny space with a small cot where she slept and a simple bathroom just around the corner. There was no TV, only a little radio that stayed directly beside her bed. Music was all that kept her going on some days.

By the time she was sixteen, Emily was working three jobs just to be able to afford to live. She had gotten another job at a place that sold musical instruments, which was her favorite. The owner always let her play the baby grand piano in the show room on her breaks. He was more than happy to oblige since he said it drew in customers. Emily was extremely talented and skilled. She could play nearly any piece on the piano. Some customers would even come in and make requests for songs, which she would happily play. Emily's only happiness came from the short amounts of time she was able to spend at the piano.

Until one day, fate stepped in and changed Emily's life forever when a mysterious woman visited the shop. The woman was elegant and sophisticated, the redhead recognized her from somewhere, but she wasn't quite sure where. The moment she walked in she seemed to have an aura that surrounded her. Her hair hung well down her back in straight strands of charcoal black. Her eyes were a bright green, piercing through Emily as she removed her sunglasses and watched her play. Emily had never felt nervous when she played, but this was a rare exception. The way the woman watched her made every hair on her body stand at attention. She smiled up at the woman when she requested an obscure piece of music. Emily knew the piece by heart though, as it was one of her favorites. She moved her hands over the keys with passion filled fingertips, her eyes meeting with the mysterious woman's as she played the music.

When she had finished playing, she placed her hands by her side and looked up at the woman. Emily nervously shifted on the wooden bench as the woman continued to stare. Finally, the woman spoke. "You were wonderful."

"Thank you," a blush passed over Emily's cheeks as she glanced at her. "I've always loved to play."

"So have I. I started playing the piano when I was eleven, although, I am not nearly as skilled with it as you are." Smiling, she continued to speak as she reached into her coat, producing a card. "Where are my manners, I'm Abigail Woods."

* * *

**4 years later**

"You ready?"

"If I said no, would it make a difference?" Emily sighed, not wanting to get out of the limo into a frenzy of flashing lights.

"Don't worry about it, they love you," Elizabeth Stonem, her manager and publicist, replied, signaling the driver to come and open the doors.

Emily shrugged, bracing herself for the blinding blaze that always greeted her whenever she went out these days. Over the past couple of years, she'd done well for herself, really well. Abigail Woods, the woman that walked in that day, was the artistic director of Juilliard, and soon after their meeting, she was offered a scholarship in the music division. After graduating, with some help from her professors, the redhead managed to become a professional pianist and composer, even collaborating with mainstream artists. In the blink of an eye, Emily Fitch became a household name, number 82 on _Forbes_ 'most powerful' list. She was on top of the world.

The door opens and instantly loud, shouting voices hit her from every direction.

"Emily!"

"Over here!"

"Can we get a shot of you here!"

Jesus, Emily thought as she headed straight for the entrance, ignoring the interviewers and camera men. Fame and fortune, who needs it?

* * *

**I know I know, super cliche etc etc, and let me tell you, this will probably get very Hollywood rom-com-y so don't be all up in my grill when it becomes predictable/cheesy/ridiculously unrealistic/etc etc and I SUCK at writing this kinda stuff so you'll probably roll your eyes a lot when reading, haha.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorreehh for being such a shit updater...I kinda got stood up by Audrey (aka my-other-ride-is-your-mum, the little *bleep*) so I'm gonna say THAT left me emotionally devastated...oh yeah, that and the bitch 'critic' (my best friend...oh...havent I told u that? Well, now I've told u k? Now you know) is busy tutoring me SAT and toefl. You all know what SHE'S like, but bitch got into Yale so *bawl bawl bawl* aaannd this is where I shut the eff up.  
**

Naomi Campbell was bored out of her mind. Another day, another lecture in literature which she already knows the material practically off by heart. That invigorating feeling she had 3 months earlier at the start of the uni year was long gone. Now every day seems like an endless Deja Vu, the clock still ticks by, but nothing really happens; just more of the same, over and over. The only good thing is the fact that she'll probably be able to get into some great post-graduate programs after finishing here, which just happen to be a year away. Thank fuck.

When she got home that day, her mum and step-dad, Keiran were both sitting at the dinner table with stern expression on their faces. This could either mean she was going to have a new step-sibling or-

"Listen Naomi..." Gina began, and it's never been good news when she starts with that, "Keiran-"

"I got offered a job at Columbia University in New York." Keiran finished off, avoiding eye contact.

Naomi didn't say anything for a few seconds, until it hit her like a ton of bricks. "No." The 2 elders didn't even flinch, they were pretty much expecting this anyway.

"Don't worry about uni, I'm sure you'll be able to transfer. They'd be crazy not to let you in."

"I could probably sneak you in under the radar," Keiran laughed lightly at his own joke, only to be glared down by the young blonde.

"Alright darling, I'm going to come straight out and say that you have no choice in the matter. We're moving in 3 months, everything's been arranged." Gina said firmly.

"What about..." but Naomi couldn't think of anything reasonable to say. There wasn't really anything in Bristol that she needed, or wanted for that matter. A few so-called friends who wouldn't even notice if she was gone. No boyfriend; not much of a social life really, nothing to do with all the spare time either. To be fair Columbia University was one of the best in the world, she's thought about applying to some good schools abroad but it was always out of the question with her mother, fuck knows why, and while she likes to think of herself as a rebel, she's smart enough to know that you can't do something like that on your own. That was why she was stuck here...until now.

The older blonde smiled, seeing the change in body language from Naomi. "Good, now that's settled, who wants some tea?"

* * *

**6 months later**

'_Well, this is just fucking wonderful_' Naomi thought to herself as the rain poured down in buckets in New York city. People are scurrying to shelter in their cars, taxis or houses while trying not to get their clothes or hair wet. The blonde, however, doesn't even put up a fight. She's used to the rain and the cold from back in England anyway. Naomi sighed, she's probably going to have to walk home. It's not a long walk and she doesn't really mind wandering the streets of New York much, but it'd be nice not to be forgotten. The move to the Big Apple had been great, she had surprisingly gotten a place as an English major at Columbia without too much trouble. The students at the university took a real liking to her step-dad and he even wrote a book that made it to the national best-seller list. Her mother seemed to be doing well, opening up a casual cafe for writers, aspiring artists. Basically pretentious wankers who like to pretend to be something they're not. Still, none of that explained why no one was here to pick her up from class.

"Hello." A husky voice snapped the blonde out of her thoughts. It came from a redhead by the name of Emily Fitch, world-renowned pianist, composer and songwriter, sitting in a sleek, black limousine. "I know you're not going to get in the car with a total stranger but I'm a music lover so I'm worried about that violin you're carrying. Why don't you put that in here and walk beside me."

Naomi looked down at her right hand. Ahhh yes, the fucking violin her mum told her to pick up from the shop as a gift to one of the hippies at the cafe shop. Same mother who's nowhere to be seen.

"No thanks," Naomi said.

"I promise not to run off with it if that's what you're thinking."

The blonde just kept on walking, but the little smile on her face didn't go unnoticed. "I'm Emily."

"I know who you are. Everyone does." Naomi shrugged.

"Good, so you know that you can sue me for 10 times what the violin's worth if I so much as touch it against your will right?"

"Fine, but _only_ because carrying this is making my arm tired."

Emily smirked, telling the driver to stop and opening the door. To be honest, Naomi was kind of amazed at how gracefully the redhead handled the instrument considering her uncomfortable and expensive-looking attire.

"So you go to Columbia?" The redhead asked while Naomi walked along side the limo.

"Transferred few months ago from England, yeah."

"Where you from?"

"Uh, you wouldn't know it. It's a little place called Bristol."

"Really?" Emily's eyebrow shot up. "That's...interesting."

Naomi was curious, but something told her not to push, so she didn't.

The next 5 minutes was spent in silence, somewhat comfortable silence. The rain continue to pour down, there was even a bit of thunder and lightning.

"You sure you don't want to get in with your violin?"

"Depends. Are _you_ sure you have enough money in case I sue you? For both the violin and me?" The blonde grinned, joining the violin in the luxurious vehicle not long after.


	3. Chapter 3

**YAARR IM BACK BITCHESS**

* * *

"Emily, what's this?" Elizabeth Stonem asked, dropping a pile of tabloids and newspapers on the desk where Emily was currently sitting, scribbling down ideas for a new ballad.

"_US Weekly, OK, National Inquirer_ and a bunch of other stuff I dont read, and neither do you," The redhead replied.

"Em, you let a student into your private limo. It wouldn't matter if she was just some random, but you know she's the daughter of that Keiran whats-his-name right?" The brunette said, plopping down onto a nearby sofa. "The press are going to have a field day with this one, and your career is what's going to suffer."

Emily just chuckled and shook her head, she really didn't care what the press were going to do, what was going to happen to her career, any of that stuff. Sure, the fame and fortune are fantastic, but her first and last love is music, and she's got enough saved up in the bank to be able to live anyway.

"She's over 18 isn't she?"

"Yeah, but you think those fucking parasites are going to care?"

The redhead shrugged, turning her attention back to the music sheet.

"That's what I thought," The brunette's expression slowly turned into a smirk, "So you're going to have to play here in a couple days time, be prepared yeah?" She handed the girl a card with an address on it. A library, one of the biggest libraries in New York to be exact, Emily's already been there quite a few times and even played the huge grand piano there as well. Now it was the redhead's turn to be quizzical, she looked up from her sheet.

"That's it?" Emily inquired suspiciously. Effy was her manager, and she made sure Emily knew it, but she was also something of a friend to the redhead, beneath all that 'hardcore entertainment agent' exterior of her's. Emily knew that smirk, it meant Effy had done something, something devious, something a hardcore manager wouldn't do...but trying to pry information out of Effy would just be like breaking into the Pentagon and crashing all their computers. Not impossible, but you'd have to be nuts to bother to try it. Whatever it was, she was going to find out first-hand in 2 days anyway.

* * *

"Keiran, I'm just going to stay home tonight ok? Do some homework, I've got a paper due tomorrow." The blonde insisted, although knowing full well that she's probably not going to get any work done, not with the pianist on her mind. Emily Fitch, just thinking about her brought a smile to Naomi's face, it's fucking crazy! They share a weird, voodoo bond or something, Naomi's sure. Like one of those Chinese myths where they shared a history in the past life, or fate, destiny, 'meant to be'. She doesn't believe in that stuff of course, it's for hopeless romantics who have nothing better to do with their time than spend their miserable days looking for 'THE ONE' who's supposed to complete them. Madness, complete madness. Still, nobody's ever proven those theories wrong, per se, so-

"Naomi!" Gina's voice startled and snapped her back to reality, "Thought we lost you there for a second," The older woman laughed lightly, "There's money for pizza on the kitchen table, and call me if you need anything ok?"

Naomi nodded, and pretty soon was left alone in the spacious penthouse apartment. Now what?

The house was her's, her mother and step-dad weren't going to be home for hours yet, and the paper...finished. Party? Nope, like fuck she'd let a bunch of strangers in and fuck up the place. Go out? But where? She's been to all the so-called 'hottest clubs' but all of them were the same. Dull. Besides, she was never a fan of clubs anyway.

There was, however, the possibility of going to that thing with Keiran and her mum. If it ever got boring at least there'd be hors d'œuvre and books to keep her occupied.

* * *

The place was full of snobby, pretentious pricks, of course. It was a photo exhibition after all, funny how this, uh, James Cook or whatever, decided to have it here rather than in a gallery.

Nothing held her attention for more than 2 minutes, which was already a record. This James guy is a fucking pervert, taking pictures of women, some are even naked for fucks sakes and calling it contemporary photography. Her parents were over by the corner, chatting to some middle-aged guy wearing a suit. Naomi shuddered at the possibility of her ever becoming like that, but soon snaps herself out of it, she'll never end up like that.

It's then that a melody flows through the air, catching her attention straightaway. It's classical, definitely, but Naomi's sure it's not Beethoven, not Schumann, has no idea who's sonata it is, just knows it's drawing her in, stimulating her consciousness.

"Naomi, you came!" Her mother's voice made her turn around, and the instant she does, she immediately feels both extreme love and contempt for her mother.

"Yeah, hi mum, Keiran," The blonde gave a slight wave and a small smile to the pair of them.

"You finished your work then?"

"Yep, but if you'll excuse me, I have someone I want to see." Naomi made her way straight past them without another word. Later, she'll look back and wonder why the hell she did that, because that's just not something she does. Sure, the walking straight past her mother she's done a million times, but never to get to someone. But back then, in that moment, all she cared about was getting closer to Emily Fitch.

"Fancy seeing you here," Emily smiles, but Naomi could tell there was a moment of shock when she saw her. What she didn't see was the look Emily shot her manager standing near a particularly racy photo and raising her champagne glass at the redhead.

The blonde could do nothing but smile back, shit, she hadn't thought this far.

"Hi," Was all she came up with, silently cursing herself for being so goddamn smooth.

"Hello." It was then that Naomi realized that the music was still playing this whole time, even when Emily was facing her and talking to her.

"Do you want to get outta here?" She suddenly found herself asking, "I know this great coffee place down the road from here."

"Thought you'd never ask."


End file.
